


Motivations动机未明（Translation/翻译）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	Motivations动机未明（Translation/翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Motivations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452543) by [JenNova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova/pseuds/JenNova). 



*作者标注为Harold Finch/John Reese，实际为无差  
*设定在第2季Reese从Root手里救回Finch之后  
*微虐微甜  
*作者把两个人的PTSD症状写得很打动人  
*Reese为什么不戴手套从S1E1就开始困扰我，在作者笔下有很合理的解释  
*Finch为什么送一间窗子奇大的景观房给Reese，也有很感人的解释  
*所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我  
————

Motivations动机未明

作者：JenNova  
————  
摘要：

John从不戴手套。Finch给John买了一套处处是窗户的公寓。有没有想过都是为什么呢？

————  
“我能否问你个问题，Mr Reese?” Finch柔和的声音传到John的耳中时，他正在准备闯入一间显然已被遗弃的公寓。

经过撬锁工具的摆弄，门锁打开了。John最后检查一眼走廊，然后推开门，悄然进入。

“手头有点忙。”John贴着墙，枪平端至齐胸的高度。他用脚推了一把，把门关上。门锁归位的啪嗒声在一片寂静中显得惊人地响亮。他阖上眼，以便适应暗淡的光线，同时侧耳倾听：墙壁内老旧线路低低的嗡嗡声，隔壁公寓的电视声，楼上突然爆发出的笑声。除此之外再无别的声音。

“拜托，”Finch说。John睁开眼，查看门缝中漏进的光线是否勾勒出任何障碍物的黑影。“你我都非常清楚，这间公寓废弃了好一阵子了。”

“小心驶得万年船。”John一面说，一面搜查他左手边第一个房间。这是一间浴室，镜子破碎了，马桶圈抬起，隐隐约约有呕吐物和尿液的味道，浴帘发霉了。空无一人。

Finch嘲讽般轻轻哼了一声作为回复。这让John的嘴角上翘了一下。他绕开一张矮桌，开始搜查第二个房间。这个房间在他右手边。衣柜，生锈的挂杆，潮湿的纸箱，闻上去有血腥气的外套。空无一人。

“行，”John动作敏捷地转过拐角，眼睛扫视着客厅。“你问吧。”

这间房间要明亮一些，窗子的高度刚好可以容许尽可能多的路灯光照进来，John因此得以看清破旧的家具。这里的潮味儿和霉味儿更重，大概是来自变形了的沙发。他再次扫视房间。厨房在他身后，右手边的门大概通往卧室，顶灯周围的放射状受潮痕迹说明楼上住户的防水层不太好，咖啡桌脚下垫着电话簿，一张扶手椅快要散架。空无一人。

“请你明白，我问这个问题只是出于好奇。”John轻巧地穿过房间，贴着墙朝卧室门。Finch说，“并不代表对你行事方式的任何批判。”

“[i][b]Finch[/b][/i]。”John飞快地冲到门边，左肩靠墙，一只手放在门把手上。

“如果你在执行你的秘密任务时戴上手套，”Finch说，此时John正在转动把手把门打开，“不是能够避免一些注意力，而且不留下指纹么？”

John走进卧室后停下来，审视着房间。倒塌的床架，床垫不见了，斗橱东倒西歪，床头柜上一盏破台灯，衣柜门半开着。空无一人。他还枪入套，一面心不在焉地想着Finch的问题，一面从口袋里拿出一支手电筒指向床头柜。

他流落街头的时候跟手套全然无缘。他倒是见过他那些露宿大桥下或者借住废弃楼房里的落魄兄弟们戴手套，但都是无指手套，对于掩盖指纹而言毫无意义。再说了，戴手套并不能一了百了地掩饰行踪。他的前同事搜查痕迹的本事不比追踪指纹的本事小。

床头柜上放了一本破破烂烂的书，是卷了角的《The Spy Who Loved Me》。John顺手把它塞进口袋里，压根儿没去想自己这么做出于什么动机。他走到衣柜边，拉开门，露出柜子里几件虫蛀过的衬衫。[size=2]（注：007小说，同名电影翻为《海底城》，然而直译的话是“爱过我的那名间谍”。）[/size]

“Mr Reese？你还在吗？”Finch不确定地问。这个几乎无时无刻窥探着他人生活的人对待John的态度一直异常谨慎。John好奇，Finch对他都知道些什么，又从他的特种部队档案里挖掘出了多少事呢。

“在。”John把抽屉一个接一个地拉开。“我一直没怎么想过这事。”

这差不多是句谎言。在此之前，John没[i][b]想过[/b][/i]为什么他不使用手套。但是，他[b][i]知道[/i][/b]答案。他只是不太确定是不是想分享这个答案。在Finch眼里，这个答案十之八九会显得奇怪，再不然，会让Finch摆出一副“如果我能够感同身受的话我一定会同情你”的面孔。

倒不是说Finch没有同情心。没有同情心的人是不会从事他眼下这份事业的。只不过就John而言，他倾向于认为他俩职业生涯的重合点还没有多到让Finch能够理解的地步。不，这么说也不对。Finch的过去充满了伤痛——伤痛之多，就连John也只不过触及了浅浅一层——所以他是能够理解John的动机的，至少能够理解一点点。

但也许这件事除外。

“你说的没错，”John流畅地岔开话题，“这是条死胡同。这里至少半年没住过人了。”

John沿着来时的路线从公寓撤离。“毕竟，”Finch说，“小心驶得万年船嘛。”

John笑着关上公寓门，手指轻快地敲打着口袋里的小说。下一次去Finch的图书馆，他会把书留在那里，塞在某个Finch不会马上找到的地方。要是哪一天他没能从Carter的追捕中脱身，那么，这本书会成为令Finch想起他的纪念物。

–

几个月之后，Finch给了John一把公寓钥匙。这间公寓之大甚至超过任何John一闪念间想过要拥有的居住空间。他一开始不知所措，不知道该拿那么大的地方怎么办。他通常偏爱封闭型的狭小空间，这是军队生活给他留下的烙印。

他的全部家当用一个箱子一只行李袋就能装下。所以，搬家一事最要紧的地方在于，但愿没人注意到他单肩扛着的满满一大包武器。除非是出任务，否则，他仍然偏爱坐地铁，因为那样能够与过柴米油盐小日子的普通人擦肩而过。乔迁的那天，他比一般情况下更想要过他们的生活，考虑到在一般情况下，他基本从没想过要成为他们中的一员，他把这种情绪归为Finch的胜利。对方想让他重新建立与人世的羁绊，这一暗暗的努力悄然奏效了。

很可能，Finch根本没有意识到他在做这样的努力。这事儿让John觉得再有趣不过了：Finch，一个蓄意安排自己隐姓埋名离群索居并且也亲口承认这一点的人，竟然试图不动声色地引导John重新建立与人的羁绊。六个月前的他会为这一点而愠怒。而他现在只是轻松地耸耸肩：如果这些努力偶尔奏效呢？他没什么可抱怨的；至少，当能够让Finch脸上流露出不常有的宁静微笑时，他什么可抱怨的。

公寓是豪华公寓，但是通过对周围的查探，John发现了好些他钟爱的事物：中东烤肉卷，塞满绝版书的二手书店，供应绝佳汉堡的小餐厅，没人胡乱搭讪的酒吧。他想，不知道是他对Finch提到过这些，还是Finch其实某天悄然跟踪了他。

唯一的问题是那些窗子，又宽大又漂亮的窗子，任何一名纽约客都想要得要命的窗子。问题正出在“要命”二字上。宽大的漂亮窗子是狙击手的最爱。John本人就曾多次利用这一点。无论何时他从窗子边走过，他都觉得自己曝露在高危风险中。他的手痒痒的，几乎想要用报纸和胶带把窗子都糊住，将世界隔绝在外，不过，他估计Finch不会赞成的。

既然他现在正在假装一个文明人，那么他也采取了文明的对策。他找人订做了一些厚重的遮光窗帘，把所有的玻璃都盖住。虽说并不完美，但却是他能想出的不糟蹋Finch礼物的最佳方案。毕竟，他不想伤害Finch的感情。

他还买了几对哑铃，平实没花头的那种，开始着手重塑他在生无可恋期间变得走样的体型。Finch提供的工作让他得以保持身材与健康，可他的身体还没达到他理想中的强壮程度，而他微薄的安全感从来不足以令他走进健身馆，他最多只能一个人跑跑步，一天换一条路线。他是在摆放哑铃的时候注意到那册眼熟的《The Spy Who Loved Me》，破破烂烂的书正正地放在咖啡桌中间。

他微笑着抚摩书页，轻快地把书翻开，查看新的卷角之处。他把书放回原处，从厨房台面上取回入耳式耳机，塞进耳朵里，开始呼叫Finch。好几天没联系了，他想念耳朵里干巴巴的声音。

“下午好，Mr Reese。”Finch的声音听起来很愉快。“我这边没有号码，如果你打过来是为了——”

“谢谢你。”John背靠着料理台。他最初双手抱臂于胸前，然后又放开双臂，把双手塞进运动裤的口袋里。

“我——你不必客气。”Finch的声音里有一丝释然，“你觉得不错？”

“是的。”John的嘴角猛地上扬了一下，“除了——窗子。它们——”

“是哦，”Finch小小地叹息了一声，“我对它们也有些担心——但是公寓太棒了，错过机会未免可惜。”

John喜欢Finch说话的方式，他装得好像他不会为了给John买下这间公寓而给前房主付一大笔搬迁费似的。一个秘密套一个秘密，连接在一起最后汇成秘密的深渊。

“我买了窗帘。”John耸耸肩，尽管Finch看不见。Finch吐出一口气。

“预期之中。”Finch说。他沉默了一阵子。John想象着他可能全神贯注于他电脑屏幕上的什么事，所以忘记了自己还在与别人通话中。

“我能不能问你个问题？”John离开料理台，穿过房间走到窗边，俯瞰着公园。

“我无法保证我能力所能及地提供答案。”Finch的声音听起来心不在焉。

“你为什么选择了这间公寓呢？”John知道自己有点越界，违背了他们共同营造的“不相互刺探”假象。

Finch沉默了很久，久得John想要检查自己的手机了——也许他走到了一个没信号的地方？不过，他相信Finch挑的地方不会有这种问题。就算是有，Finch也具备种种手段把它修复到现在没有。

“事实上，是因为那些窗子。”Finch终于说。John为对方的诚实而挑眉。“我以为——你花了那么多时间守护这个世界，也许，你愿意在你不工作的时候看着它。”

这个答案让John震惊得有点哑口无言。他花了很长时间才想起，他是发起电话的那个，所以，大概也得由他先说再见。

“有问题吗？”Finch问。John正要张嘴说点儿什么，听见这话他又闭上嘴，想了一会儿。

“没有。”他看着窗外吃过午饭正在打太极的人群，“没问题。”

“那我就不打扰你了。”Finch的声音变得越来越遥远，好像他正在远离他的手机，“如果我有需要，我知道可以在哪里找到你。”

“是啊。”John在Finch之前挂断了电话。想到Finch的确知道可以在哪里找到他，他战栗着深吸了一口气，把额头贴在玻璃上。他的身体变得紧张，逃跑的本能压倒了一切，因为，他不能够再继续假装这个世界上无人知晓他的住所。他的双手紧紧握住窗子两边的窗帘，挣扎着与本能对抗。

这是Finch，毕竟。如果他不能够信任Finch，那么无人可以信任。他不希望——从来不希望——再次陷入无人可以信任的境地。他又吸了一口气，回到哑铃边，用不过脑子的重复动作来驱逐心里的忧虑。

–

 

John从Root手里救回Finch的时候，他不假思索地带Finch回到他自己的公寓。鉴于他仍然没有搞清楚Finch的家在哪里，所以，这实际上也是他仅有的选择。但是他觉得，即便自己知道Finch的住所，他也不会送Finch去那里的。驱动着他奔波不停不找回Finch不罢休的深深保护欲不会允许他这样做。

这种保护欲强烈得让他吃惊。在他载着睡着了的Finch到自己公寓的路上，他意识到，这种保护欲其实也一路延伸到Fusco和Carter身上。为此，他一度心生恐惧。“[i][b]我的[/b][/i]”这个词在他内心叫嚣。他知道自己甘冒风险，为了他们中的任一人，为了他们能平安无事。

他再未心生这样的感情，自从——自从Jessica死后。甚至更久。打自那些违背良心的特工任务把他的同情心磨灭得一干二净之后。

在John的扶持下，Finch在沙发边缘坐下来。沙发不怎么舒服，John自己从未用过。Finch的情绪很不稳定。他的精力被耗费在全身发抖上，并且忽而滔滔不绝，忽而沉默不语。John知道濒临崩溃是什么样子的。但他向来不擅长劝解。因此，他在他俩面前放了一玻璃杯水，然后笨拙地用手臂搂着Finch的肩膀。

Finch的颤抖加剧并持续了好几分钟，然后他僵硬地朝John的方向靠过去，尽可能地把脸埋在对方的衬衫里。John没有把Finch推开。他的手一遍又一遍地抚摸着对方的上臂，在对方不时冒出不知所云的句子时陪着吐出含糊无意义的声音。John破坏了自己的行为准则，用嘴唇轻不可察地触碰着对方的头顶，并歪过头来以脸颊擦着Finch的头发。

时间漫长得仿佛过了一个小时——虽然其实并没有。Finch慢慢地坐直。他一只手轻轻地搭在John的大腿上，试图伸直背部。Finch的脸有些发红。John肯定，如果自己低头看的话，他会看到衬衫上的湿痕。John没有低头，并且在Finch振作的过程中转开视线，让对方保留尊严。等他重新抬眼的时候，Finch已经从口袋里拿出眼镜，神色凄凉地注视着它，一条开裂的眼镜腿松松垮垮地从镜框上垂下来。

John默默地接过眼镜，站起身来，Finch的手从他腿上滑落。他穿过房间，走到厨房的抽屉边。抽屉里收着那些日常事物，普通人用的日常事物，比如胶带。他撕下一条胶带，以缠绕的方式竭尽全力修复眼镜。他拿着眼镜走回去，像呈奉至宝一样还给Finch，然后走到一扇窗子边，朝着窗外的街景看去。他听到Finch从桌上拿起杯子，听到发干的嗓子努力吞咽的声音。

他听到的声音触发了感官的记忆。他闭上眼，因为这声音和为了追逐空气拼命呼吸的声音如此相似。

“黑活，”等满意地确认街上没有异常情形后，他开口说。他听到玻璃杯与桌面碰撞的声音。[size=2]（注：wetwork，刺杀、谋杀的委婉语，指Reese的ex-CIA工作。）[/size]

“抱歉，”Finch的嗓音嘶哑，“我不确定——”

“以前，我们干黑活的时候，我是戴手套的，”John握拳，然后又舒张开。他听到Finch起身的声音，但并未回头。“黑活是指——”

“我懂黑活的意思，John。” Finch的声音变近变清晰了。

“不仅仅是为了不留痕迹，”John想起百十个目标，百十条被夺走的生命，“这是个实用技巧，可以避免双手沾到体液。”

“那么现在——”Finch的手幽灵般悄然越过他的背部，落在他的肩膀上。

“我不再戴手套了，” John转过身低头看着Finch。幽暗光线中，Finch的脸显得毫无表情。“戴手套表示，任何一桩死亡——任何一条被我夺走的生命——都是出于预谋。我不再是那样的人。”

“对，你不是。”Finch的拇指落在John的锁骨上方。“我也不会要求你再次成为那样的人。”

John从未意识到他的担忧给他心头压了怎样的重担，直到这副重担突然消失。他一直担心，担心Finch会现出与那些曾向他发号施令的人一模一样的嘴脸，会把他当成趁手的优质武器，会在某一天朝他扣下扳机。

’你知道，” Finch捏着他的肩膀，“我不会的。”

“我知道。”John回答。他确实知道。他感受到Finch的手在他肩膀上施加的力量。John双手捧起Finch的脸。Finch随着他的动作向前倾身，眼睛如胶似漆地盯着对方的眼睛。John舔了舔嘴唇。Finch飞快地垂了下眼。John能感觉到自己在微笑。

他向前倾，以自己的嘴捕捉到对方的嘴。两个人的嘴唇圣洁地碰在一起。Finch的鼻息落在John的脸上，他握在John肩膀上的手抓得更紧。John把空出来的手放在对方腰上，把对方拉近，同时，他将双腿分开了一些，降低自己的高度，以缓和Finch仰头的角度。Finch感激地哼了一声，舔舐着John的唇缝。John随着舔舐迫切地张开嘴，这让Finch轻轻地叹了一口气。

他们吻得很绵长，像是以低热在燃烧。最后是John先抽身。他的手指抚过Finch的脸颊。Finch仰头看着他，眼睛里有着罕见的陶醉神情。John微笑。

“你该去休息一下了，Mr Finch。”John往后退，“我们可以等到早上再继续。”

“我认为，”Finch说，“我认为你大概说得对，Mr Reese。”现在John可以看得见疲惫引起的微微颤抖像涟漪一样从对方身上散布开来。

“我——”John开口，但是Finch用手掩住他的嘴。

“如果你准备装出骑士风范提议由你来睡沙发的话，” Finch的眼角里闪烁着狡黠的笑意，“请就此打住。留在我身边。我希望。”

John吐出一口气，翻了个白眼。Finch的笑意从眼睛融化到嘴角。Finch垂下一只手，握住对方的手，两人十指交缠，然后，他把John拽到了床上。

John想用双臂环抱Finch，把对方紧紧搂在自己怀里，不过，他知道，鉴于Finch旧伤的位置，这一点几乎无法实现。他转而紧靠Finch的侧面，一条胳膊从对方胸口展过，嘴唇向对方的肩膀投下一个短暂的吻。他曾经不知道自己多么喜欢与人肌肤相亲，直到他的生命里失去了与人羁绊的机会。Finch的手沿着他的背轻轻地向上抚摸，在他的伤痕上稍作流连，然后滑进他的头发里画着圈。

“我想知道每一处伤痕背后的故事。”Finch轻轻地说，他的气息贴近John的发际线，“自从那次你中枪以来，我便一直想知道。”

“等到早上。”John说，他的意识已经渐行渐远了。

“没错，等到早上。” Finch的手指暂时停顿了，“还有以后的每一天。晚安，Mr Reese。” 

听到这辈子最简单的情话，John的呼吸凝滞了一下，心脏也漏跳了一拍。

“晚安，Mr Finch。”他以耳语般的声音轻声说。[i][b]以后的每一天[/b][/i]。他想他办得到。 

——完结——


End file.
